


hell is the absence of people you long for

by humanbehavior



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, First Meetings, Heaven & Hell, Hell, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: angels were always described as the nicest beings that would ever walk this earth. god, dejun wished that were true.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	hell is the absence of people you long for

**Author's Note:**

> i very much like this fic um my brain has worms rn so i cannot think <3 enjoy bb 
> 
> (title from emily st. john mandel!!)

angels were always described as the nicest beings that would ever walk this earth. which technically they didn't, if the same logic was that heaven was above earth (not that the geographical location of where angels walked was important right now.) god, dejun wished that were true. 

angels were, well scary. and not look wise because if he was going off of that then they were most certainly the prettiest and ethereal people ever to exist. personality wise, they were terrifying. it wasn't that their personality was intimidating or something but angels were  _ the worst _ . 

they were manipulative and twisted your words. dejun hated it. he wanted to escape heaven. 

"so...you hate us?" kun asked, tilting his head to the side and his eyes sparkling. kun was well, not nice but certainly more nice than the other angels. he was also much prettier, too because he had one little thing that changed everything about him. he had soft lilac eyes that would make anyone melt for him. except dejun.

"no, but you guys just really suck." dejun put it simply. he did hate angels obviously but he didn't want to flat out say it and make kun hate him. 

"but then why does everyone love us? we don't suck then, do we? humans want to come here when they die." 

dejun nearly rolls his eyes at kuns response, "they only say that because they think angels are well, pure and sweet when really everyone is so manipulative. that's not what everyone knows you all as." 

"well you're one of us so…" kun trailed off, shrugging. 

dejun rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw, closing his eyes attempting to calm down before he opened them and turned to kun, "that's the thing! i don't want to be one of you. you're all heartless-  _ literally _ . at least demons have hearts!"

kun sighed, rolling his eyes, "that's what makes them so weird. plus, i don't even think the demons would want you so it's best to stay here. don't you think?" 

"you're doing it again." 

kun rolled his eyes, "whatever. do what you want. i don't care anyway, you're insane to want to be a demon." 

dejun sighed and as quick as being struck by lightning, he began falling and strangely, it wasn't scary. it was comforting, oddly. it felt as if warmth had enveloped him from his feet up. 

the warmth quickly ran cold because he soon fell and landed in a freezing pond. it seemed to be isolated from everyone else as nobody was around. it was beautiful, too. the sun shone through the clear crystal water. dejuns thought process was quickly cut off by sudden shallowness, he didn't know what was happening. 

_ i'm gonna die. i'm gonna die. fuck, kun was right. i'm gonna die. i'm gonna die. i'm gonna die. i'm gonna die. i'm gonna die. i'm gonna die.  _

dejun can hear something beating in his ears, he has no idea what it is but all he knows is that he hates it. dejun is still choking up on god knows what. at this point he's accepted that he's going to die and his previous existence is going to be erased. 

the sloshing of water and rushed footsteps brings dejun out of his thoughts. two boys come running. a boy with very obviously worn jeans, an oversized zipped up jacket with a tank top underneath comes rushing in. oddly, dejun feels comforted by this boy. the boy runs into the water without a second thought. 

the boy cups dejuns face in his hands. the boys eyes are scanning dejuns face for something- dejun doesn't know what. dejuns eyes are slowly becoming unfocused as time slowly passes by. 

"hey, hey." the boy says softly, "listen to me." dejuns eyes are hooded and glazed over, he can barely catch what the boy looks like through his blurry vision- curly brown hair and probably the best face on the entire world (okay, dejun doesn't actually know that he's just assuming from his voice which is so, so  _ sweet _ .) 

dejun is still struggling to catch his breath, "fuck," the boy whispers under his breath. dejun is slowly losing his focus on the boy, "hey," he says sternly which causes dejuns attention to be caught again.

"do you hear that? the loud thumping in your ears?" he asks and dejun limply nods. "okay, good. that's your heart, it's trying to begin circulating all the blood or something, fuck i forgot. but basically, you need to breathe. do you know how?" 

dejun shakes his head, "okay, okay. just follow me alright?" the boy then begins inhaling and exhaling slowly multiple times in demonstration. 

dejun begins following his lead, his breath slowing down progressing into him finally being able to breathe as he was no longer panting as if he was going to die all of a sudden. 

the boy grinned, "yay! you just learned how to breathe, congrats!" 

dejun nodded, slowly sitting up. his vision has cleared up now and he can finally see that the boy in front of him actually looks like. the boy has messy soft curly hair and round shiny eyes that looked as if they held the world. 

"can you talk?" the boy asked, " 'cause i know that some angels that like, leave heaven," the boy points up to where there's a dark black hole, "sometimes the angels are all like majorly fucked up. like, vocal chords ripped out and all." 

dejun shakes his head, waving his hands in front of him, "no! no! i can speak, what the fuck?" 

"oh." the boy, awkwardly laughs, scratching the back of his neck as he looks down to the water, they're still sat in. 

the boy stands up and holds his hand out for the other to take, which he does, "well, um, welcome to hell. it's much nicer than everyone describes it as, i promise." 

dejuns nods, and a scream from his friend who has watched everything that had went down, abruptly interrupts the two's moment, "guanheng! tell him your name!" 

the boy- guanheng, looks back at the other boy to scream back, "yangyang, shut the fuck up! you just told him my name, i didn't even get to say it!" 

dejun laughs, "well, i'm dejun. in case you were wondering. " 

guanheng nods, smiling, "guanheng. " 

"i know." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> bruh 
> 
> twitter: xiaodery420


End file.
